RP: Strange Naval Vessels
XxGodZerxesxX A small fleet of strange Dromon ships come rowing onto the shores of Atollo . Out jump lines of Byzantine soldiers that come out, baring barrels of resources such as: marble, clay, nickel, coal, bauxite, ore, and chromate. Translators step up and speak, stating that they come attempting to make a regular trading route between the nations of Atollo and Nisi . Freezing-Soul A man walks out to see the Nisi traders, accompanied by a group of soldiers. The man begans to speak to the traders, asking what they would want to get from Atollo if this deal was to be made, also inquiring about how the Nisi had even known of the Atollo. XxGodZerxesxX The translator replies stating, "We had found your humble civilization on an anual trip around the continental area. We stumbled upon this island, not finding any resources our selves, so we assumed that a civilization built on the island would have some of the resources themselves. We are here for gold, we heard rumor from our allies that this said island houses gold along with the Africas, and we are trading our valuables for yours. Even trade if you believe so yourself." The translator says as more barrels of resources roll out from the ships and onto the shore. Freezing-Soul The man replied, saying, "This seems like it could be a fair trade, but gold is worth much more than the resources you have brought in equal amounts, for the sake of fairness you would have to supply more of those resources than the amount of gold that we trade back to you. Since gold is worth more, this is what would make this deal fair, would that be possible for you? If so, the Atollo would be happy to establish trade routes with your people." XxGodZerxesxX "Very well, we accept. However, in addition to the trade route.." The man ponders are more and more barrels are rolled out behind him. "We give you wood from our vast forests.." The man says as a 4th ship comes and docks, bringing out several chopped logs of trees. "We will also leave an estimate of 800 troops annexed, outside '''of your fine civilization for extra support, and experience for our recruits. If that's okay with your leaders." The man proposes. '''Freezing-Soul The man seemed to ponder this, "I thank you for accepting our terms, but I do not believe we need support. What experience do you believe that your soldiers would gain here, exactly?" the man finally asked. XxGodZerxesxX "We gladly will have a regular trading route with your establishment, I offerred the support to help our new troops gain foreign territory experience, help against attacks, and even help about with work around your city. I'll also allow a select few of engineers, and blacksmiths to stay and help develop ships, armor, weapons and more to help you out." The man states. Freezing-Soul "We appreciate the trade route, but I believe the rest is unncessary, unless of course you'd like for us to do the same for you?" The man replies, seemingly thinking this over in his mind. XxGodZerxesxX Soldiers had already rolled barrels of supply up to the city limits and are returning and loading the ships back up. "This can be discussed another time, we were given strict orders not to spend more than 4 days total on this trip. I will attempt to arrange a meeting between our leaders, perhaps a few weeks from now. Anyway, so long." The man says as he hands the man a map with Nisi marked and mapped from Atollo. He waves and walks away, loading the ship. The four ships then row away into the distance. RP ENDS Category:Role-Play Category:Pages Added by DaggerfallZ Category:Finished RP's